With the advancement in speeding-up and conservation of energy of a machine, a toner having excellent low-temperature fixing ability is in demand. On the other hand, with the advancement of speeding-up, a toner also having offset resistance, which is a contradictory property to a low-temperature fixing ability, is in demand. In order to accomplish both of these properties, a polyester blend system using an aromatic alcohol has been proposed. However, the aromatic polyester has a disadvantage in that the aromatic polyester has a rigid structure, so that the pulverizability upon the production of the toner is worsened, whereby not facilitating the pulverization from the viewpoint of the production of toners having smaller particle sizes with the advancement in high image quality.
In view of the above, a method including the step of blending a low-molecular weight polyester with a high-molecular weight polyester, using an aliphatic alcohol having excellent pulverizability as a monomer has been employed (see Patent Publication 1).    Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2002-287427